Who Am I?
by Katsuyne-Kazunami
Summary: I woke up finding myself having brusies and lost memories!The only thing I remember is my name!What's my idenity?Why am I here?Why dont I have memories of my past!WHAT HAPPENED?Read my story and tell me how it is pwease!
1. 1)Memories Gone?

**Me:My Third Story!**

***silence***

**Me:You're probabaly wondering why its so quiet and creepy right? Well you'll figure it out sooner or later xD I have my reasons...**

* * *

**Unknown Person's P.O.V**

* * *

I felt pain all over my body. I opened my eyes and sat up holding my head.

~Where am I?What happened?Why am I here?~Questions filled my mind...I heard yelling,screaming and noises.I saw a boy with orange hair,red eyes and a red cap looking at me.**  
**

" Why are you around here?It's dangerous around here."He said looking at me concerned.

"I-I"I managed to say but my throat hurt.

"Mmm...well the battles almost over anyways so I'll take you somewhere safe."He said picking me Bridal Style. I started blushing.

"You cant walk."He ran somewhere away from the battle field. Tree's zoomed past me and the noises started to fade.

~He's so fast.~ I thought to myself. After some minutes passed by he stopped and put me down. There was a put water in a container and let me drink it.

"So why were you around such a dangerous place?"He asked me sitting next to me.

"I dont know..."I answered him.

"You look like a princess..expensive komono you have on.."He said looking at me up and down.

"...are you part of the Tiara Clan?"He asked me. His expression changed from a soft to cold and hatred in his eyes.

"I don't know that either..."I whispered a bit scared.

"What's your name?"He asked me his expression soft again.

"Momoko..."I answered him. That just passed my mind without knowing it.

"Do you know where you're from?"

"N-No...I...I-I..."I tried to remember but my head would start hurting. I held my head and fell unconcious.

"Hey Momoko..."Was the last thing I heard before blacking out.I felt something cold on my head and I woke up,slowly opening my eyes.

"Momoko I'm glad you're awake."He smiled at me.

"I never told you my name did I?Well I'm Brick."He introduced himself.I sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?"I asked Brick.

"Headquarters.I brought you here since the battle was over.I'll go get the person in charge."He said leaving the room. I waited for a bit and a few minutes later he came back. A person with long dark purple hair up in a ponytail entered.

"H-Hello I'm Momoko."I introduced myself.

"Hello Momoko I am Yuki."He softly smiled at me. I calmed down a bit.

"Momoko do you remember anything about yourself or your past?"He asked infront of me while Brick sat next to him.

"Other than my name no but...I have to go somewhere..."I said trying to remember.

"Do you know where you have to go by any chance?" He asked me.

"No I'm sorry..."I replied.

"There's nothing to apologize for."He said with a soft smile.

~He makes me feel so calm and safe around him...~I thought to myself smiling back.

"Yuki we should start planning for our next destination." Brick said looking at Yuki. He nodded.

"Momoko would you mind coming with us to meet the others?"Yuki asked me. Brick stood up.

"I wouldn't mind at all."I too stood up.

~Others?~I thought a bit walked out of the room and down a came to a stop at a door.

"Hey!Give it back Butch!"I heard a voice through the doors.

"Sorry about that they could get noisy at times."Yuki said smiling at me.

"No,no its fine."I said smiling, little did I know what was about to come strike at me...

* * *

**Me:Yeah,yeah I know it was short but I got lazy!**

**Brick:You should write more or she'll come and lecture you again!**

**Butch:Ahahaha!I love it when she does though.**

**Me:Oh be quiet *blushes***

**Boomer:Who's "She"?**

**Bubbles:Yeah who is she?**

**Buttercup:Dont look at me.**

**Blossom:I dont know either! Brick who's "She"?**

**Me:Oh no one!NO ONE AT ALL!**

**Buttercup:Wait!Wh-**


	2. 2)The Beggining

**Me:Sorry I haven't been focusing on this here's the chappie :D**

**Disclaimer:I do NOT own the PPGZ's/RRBZ's**

* * *

**Momoko's P.O.V**

* * *

Yuki opens the door and finds two people on the grounding fighting for something.

"BUTCH!I said...GIVE IT BACK!"A blonde with blue eyes and blue kimono on was trying to reach something blue from the boy named Butch that had green hair with green eyes and a green kimono on.

"Hey!Boomer get off of me!"Butch yelled at Boomer.I stood there staring at them.

"Not until you give me the picture!"Boomer yelled back.

"BUTCH!BOOMER!"Brick yelled at and Butch looked at us.

"Hey who's the cutie?"Butch asked Brick.

~C-Cutie?~I blushed.

"Boomer...get...off...of...ME!"Butch grabbed Boomer and slammed him to the floor.I ran over to Boomer.

"Hey...are you okay?!"I asked him concerned.

"Ooooohhhhh..."He groaned in opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Are you okay?"I asked him. He blushed and shot right up.

"Yes,I'm perfectly fine."He said smiling at me.I stood up and looked at everyone.

"So...um..."I mumbled.

"I wonder when they'll get here."Boomer sighed.

"More people..."I whispered to myself.

"So Yuki who's the girl?"Butch asked as everyone sat down in front of Yuki.

"Brick found her around the battle field area."He replied.

"The battle field area?!"Boomer said.

"Yeah but we dont know her background...are you from the Tiara Clan?"Brick asked me with a cold expression.

"I dont know!"I told him.

"Whaddaya mean you dont know?"Butch asked me.

"It seems I've lost my memories."I door slid open.

"W-We're here..sorry for being late..."A girl with blonde hairy tied up in a pig tails,a blue kimono and blue eyes walked in.

"Yeah yeah we've arrived."A girl with black,short hair,green eyes,a green kimono on said walking in.

"Miyako,Koaru...you're here."Yuki said.

"Hey Butch."The black haired girl sat next to Butch.

"Hi Koaru."Butch said.

~So she's Koaru...then Miyako must be the blonde girl.~I thought to myself.

"Hey where's Mizuki?"Brick asked Miyako.

~Mizuki?~I thought to myself wondering who she is.

"Oh she should be-"The door slides open.

"Here soon..."Miyako finished.

"I'm I was late.I saw some puppies and I just couldn't leave them alone."Mizuki i think said with sparkles in her eyes.

~She's beautiful!~I thought to myself.I found myself staring at her. She had short red hair and long hair that reached up to her elbow in the front. She also had red ribbons wrapped/tied around her front hair and she had the headband the shinobi's usually wear (sorry idk what they're called) around her neck she had red eyes,she had on a red shirt with a small jacket the covered her arms and chest,she had red shorts and black boots that reached her knee.

"How come you never wear a kimono Mizu-chan?"Miyako asked Mizuki

"Yeah I hate wearing them but they feel so comfy...and you'd look totally hot in a kimono."Koaru nodded as she said this.I felt a bit jealous of her.I softly sighed and put on a sat next to Brick and they talked for a bit.

"Brick,can you take care of Momoko?"Yuki suddenly asked.

"Huh?"She looked at me like she never noticed smiled.

"Nice to meet you Momoko-chan.I'm Mizuki."She said.

"But why me?"Brick asked.

"Unless you can find someone to take care of her."Yuki said.

"Sure I can."Brick shrugged.I was a bit hurt by that.I softly sighed again.

"I can get her shinobi cloths!I know what would look just PERFECT on you!"Miyako said smiling.

"I can train you on weapons and combat!"Koaru said.

"U-Um...I suppose I wouldn't mind helping everyone...by the way...whats with the war going on?"I asked Yuki.

"The Tiara Clan is trying to find the 5 guardians to rule this part of the they do that no one would be in peace."He answered.

"We're trying to find peace for everyone."Mizuki said.I nodded.

"Wait why would a PRINCESS become a shinobi?"Koaru looked at her confused.

"Look at her clothes...I told Koaru about it..."Miyako said.

"There are different one has a princess.I am the princess of nature,Miyako is princess of water,Miyako water,Mizuki is wind and Momoko you're fire."Koaru said.

"Brick comes from the Fire,Butch is nature,Boomer is from the water."Miyako said.

"Um...but we aren't sure if im a princess or not."I said.

"Besides the water,wind and nature princess's are already a shinobi so why not the fire?"Butch said shrugging.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"Brick looked at him.

"If the Fire princess is defeated then the Fire Village will fall!Miyako is good at distracting and defense or dodging objects and hiding,Koaru is good at offense and she's plenty strong,Mizuki is the strategist and she's also good at offense so I dont mind but this girl lost her memory!"He said.

~So...he's saying im useless...~I thought to myself.

"We dont know unless I try to do something!"I was looking at me now.

"I HAVE met the Fire would always protect everyone,she was kind and KNEW that without her the Fire Village would wanted to fight along side with everyone but she would NEVER put the village in a dangerous situation."He said glaring at me.I glared back.

"Well then now we know that I'm NOT the Fire Princess and my life gone would mean nothing!"I glared back at him.  
"The Fire Princess has recently gone missing and there is a chance of you being 're personality is nothing like her's but there's still that small chance!"He yelled. "Well when you CONFIRM or when I get my memories back then MAYBE I cant go out there in the dangerous battle!"I yelled back.I grabbed Koaru and Miyako's hand and dragged them out the room sliding the door shut.I and Miyako looked at me.

"...I have never seen Brick get that angry..."Miyako said. Koaru and Miyako already knew why I dragged them out the room.

"Don't worry about 'll cool down."Koaru said dragging me and Miyako outside.

"Miyako go get the clothes I'll get the weapons ready."Koaru said. Miyako nodded.I sat down while Miyako and Koaru did whatever they did.I see a cat walking around.

"Mreow!"The cat looked at me and sat on my lap.I pet the cat.

"Mew."The black cat got off my black cat trots off somewhere and after a bit she brings a flute to me.

"Aww such a good kitty.I'll name you...umm...neko-chan would be easier instead of thinking so hard."I put the flute on my lap.

"Oh?You want me to play?"I took the flute.

"But I dont know how to play..."I said to Neko.

"I can teach ya."A boy with white hair and hazel eyes sat next to smiled.I gave the flute to him.

" Hiriko Hanzo."He said.

"My names to meet you Hanzo."I said smiling.

"Well Momo-chan dont be so formal and call me Hiri."He said putting the flute to his mouth.

"Makes sure your lips aren't dry when you play the flute."He said before playing a beautiful but sad melody.

"Its pretty easy when you try and play with feelings."Hiriko handed the flute to me.

"Umm..."I licked my lips and stared at the flute. He chuckled.

"Here let me help."He put his arms around me and put me in the right position.

~Its almost as if he's hugging me...ah no time to think about that.~

"You put your finger here and here then you put the flute to your mouth and try play it."He said.I put the flute to my lips and started to move my fingers and blow.

~This feels so natural...my body's moving on its own~I thought to myself while playing the playing a melody I seemed to somehow remember I looked at looked at me in suprise.

"Such a sad,lonely yet beautiful melody."He said.

"Oh Momoko you were playing that meldoy?"Miyako asked me while putting cloths next to me.

"Woah!You can play the flute!"Koaru said while setting the weapons and equipment.

"You're a natural!"Hiriko ruffled my hair.

"Hey dont mess her hair up."Miyako said fixing it.

"...you're hair would look good in black."Miyako said nodding to herself.

"Yeah you're hazel eyes would look good with black."Hiriko said.

"Hazel?What do ya mean when I took a closer look she had pink eyes."Boomer said jumping in front of me and putting his face close to mine.I blushed.

"They really are Hazel."He moved his face away.

"Oh Brick's still pretty mad at you."Boomer said walking away.

"Miyako meet me where we always 've been gone for awhile so ya need to catch up."He yelled.

"Okay!"She yelled grabbed my hand and grabbed the pushed me in a room.

"Put these on!"She though she told ME to put them on MYSELF,SHE was the one that put the clothes on ME.

"Mhmm..."She smiled as she looked at me.

"Now for your beautiful hair to be dyed black..."She grinned.

"Wait you're dying my hair black?!"Before I could stop her she grabbed my hand and slammed me on the floor.

"Owwwww you dont have to be so rough."I said.I stopped moving and stared at the ceiling.

~Who am I...I want to know already...~I sighed as I was deep in thought getting more and more I hadn't notice is that Butch was watching me get my hair dyed black.

"Such a pretty orange getting dyed to black..."He said.I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"Wait...what?"I saw all my hair black.

"WHAT?!"I was so lost in thought that I hadn't even notice Miyako dying my hair black.

"Oh it should be dry now."She said skipped out of the room humming.

"Whats with her?"I said sitting up.

"Instead of a cutie your more of a sexy."Butch said chuckling.I blushed.

"Oh shut it Butch."I threw a pillow at him that was caught it and threw it back.I got hit in the face and he fell laughed.I threw the pillow at him and he dodged it so it ended up hitting Hithrew it at me and I caught was staring at me.

"W-What?"I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror.I looked so different!My hazel eyes matched my dark black hair.I had on black fingerless gloves,black jacket that covered my right arm and my left arm is showing,I had on a black shirt with black shorts and black leggings that covered my left leg while my right leg showed, I had on black hair was up in a pony tail.

"Woah..."I said.

"HEY MOMOKO ARE YOU READY YET?!"Koaru yelled from outside.

"COMING!"I yelled back.I passed by Hiriko and Butch who were probably thinking about my clothes.I passed by Butch while walking through the hallway he seemed suprised more than anyone.

"Dont be so suprised..."I whispered to him while I passed by.I walked outside finding Koaru with a grin.  
"So which weapon do I start with?"I ask. She gave me a bow and arrow.  
"Hold your arrow with your right hand and bow with your left. You let your elbow here bent like this and then this elbow a bit bent but not to much, now you put your right hand by your face while holding the arrow against your bow and then you let go."She instructed me and positioned me.I closed my left eye and targeted a tree. I pull my hand back a bit and then let go. I shoot the tree.  
"Amazing speed!"Boomer said.  
"Oh you two are back."Koaru said throwing Boomer an arrow and bow.  
"Try the two-handed sword next."Koaru gave me a had a sword of her own in her own swords were seathed.  
"Come at me."Koaru said.  
"B-but you might get hurt..."I laughed.  
"I'm not the type to use a sword but im not the type to get hurt so easily either."She said.I sighed and got into position.  
"Here I come..."I say.I attack her from the side and she's able to block it.  
"Amazing strength and speed."She pushed me attacks me with amazing strength.I'm able to black it but my arms were shaking a stops attacking me and smiles.  
"You're good at two handed."Butch said.I presumed that Butch uses a two-handed sword.  
"Um...is there a one handed sword?"I ask and Koaru laugh.  
"Did I say something weird?"I ask. They stop laughing.  
"The thing is...Brick is the only one to be able to use one-handed swords."Butch said.  
"Yeah one-handed swords are extremly difficult."Koaru hands me two swords.  
"Koaru!She shouldn't battle Brick!"Hiriko said.  
"She'll be fine..I think."Koaru appears in front of me out of nowhere.  
"...I'm not holding back."He said.  
"Hmph I dont need you to."I were glaring at each other.  
"This'll be intresting..."Yuki said sitting down.  
"Yuki wont you stop them?!"Miyako asks Yuki.  
"Even if I tried I wouldn't be able to."Yuki and Boomer sigh.I get into position. I cross my swords together and chuckled.  
"Thats a stance I've never seen anyone use."He said.  
"Well you're about to see me in action..."I said.  
"GO!"Butch and Koaru yelled was our signal to start. We attacked each other.I got a cut on my cheek an I cut Brick's hair off a tiny bit.  
~Oops.~I thought to turn around to face each other.I immediatly attack Brick. He blocks it being pushed back a little.  
"Hmph not bad for a girl."He continue to fight for an hour.(Sorry im not good when it comes to describing combat xD).Both us are out of breath.  
"Woah I'm suprised she can keep this up."Mizuki said.  
"Oh Mizuki you've been watching?"Hiriko said.  
"Yeah I've been hidden for awhile though."She heard Mizuki's voice and seemed like he was determined to win attacked me swiftly and I blocked.  
~Why...Why are you like this when Mizuki's around...Why do you act so nice around her...~I thought to eyes turned red. Brick's eyes were red but it glowed now.A red glow was surrounding Brick's body.A red glow was surrounding my sword. Everyone stood.  
"Brick dont use that on her!"Hiriko yelled out.  
"She has that power too?!"Miyako said in suprise.  
"Oh no!"Koaru groans.  
"Oh shits about to get real!"Butch yells out.  
"Brick!"Mizuki 's body stopped glowing just sat there silently.  
"Watch out!"Hiriko yells at me.  
"Huh?"I said.I turn around and an arrow passes by my back.I feel my head get lighter.  
~My hair?~I look at the floor and find black hair.  
"Oh it was cut."I hair reached up to the middle of my back now instead of down to my butt.(Her hair is still in a ponytail)I look at the arrow that shot had a white note stuck to it.I grabbed the note.  
"Your hair!"Miyako had the cut hair in her hands.  
"Miyako calm down."Koaru said.  
"Yeah its just hair."Butch said.  
"Just hair?!Hair is very important for a girls appearence!"Miyako said.  
"I dont really care on how I look."I told her. She looked like she was about to cry.  
"B-But I dont mind looking pretty at the same time either!"I told her smiled with delight.I opened the note to read it.  
'You are Momoko are you not?I dont mean any harm.~Said from the person who shot me!~ If you are a true ninja you must be ready for anything. Someone in your group who WILL betray you one or maybe prevent this from happening you must become friends with everyone.I can not tell you who this person is but he/she isn't easy to get close friends with him/her in order to prevent any sadness or in your group is very must become closer with them more than anyone else...the next time we meet I will take you away from them...the more closer you become to them the harder it'll be to part from them...so Momo-chan...either become close and bear the pain when I take you away...or dont go near them and let me take you away fast and easy...but you will cause pain to those who will be betrayed by her/him...it is your choice Mi'lady.'I finished readying the letter and put it in my pocket. Everyone looks at me questionly.  
"What'd it say?"Mizuki asked.  
"Tell me!"Hiriko said.  
"Sorry no comment."I replied.  
~I wont choose either one...I just wont be taken away...simple as that...right?~I thought to myself.I sighed and walked away from everyone putting my swords on the side of my hips.  
"I wonder what the letter said to make her so upset."I heard Koaru say.  
"Yeah she was cheerful the whole time we met her...even when I was dying her hair black."Miyako said.  
"I wanna know whats in that letter!"Butch said.  
"If she isn't ready to tell us then leave it at that...it is her choice."Yuki the voices got fainter everytime I took a step farther from them.  
"But...I wonder who that person is...and why call me Mi'lady?"I whispered questionly.I sighed.  
"It's been a crazy day..."I said.I took my two swords out and walked outside.  
"I guess I'll be training...nothing else to do."I said.  
"We could make you new outfits in case that one get dirty or ripped up!"Miyako said popping up.  
"Well I guess that'd be fine."I sighed.I grinned.  
"Miyako!"  
"H-Hai?"  
"I need your help...can you make me the same outfit as this except its red."I smiled at started to measure me.I didnt really know what she was doing but I just let her do her measuring me she walked away.  
"I guess she's making the outfit now..."I said.  
"It's like she's a designer hehe...wait there aren't any in this world."I said.  
~Wait THIS world?What do I mean by that.~I confused myself.I sighed.  
"So many things are happening in one day."I sighed.  
"Hey Momoko!"Mizuki happily walked over to me.  
"Yeah?"I said.  
"I heard from Hirito you can play the flute!"She said.  
"Um...not really but I guess."I answered.  
"Here ya go!I found this red flute lying around and this black one!It was in my room to be honest."She said.  
"You can have both of the red flute can go with your orange hair when Miyako takes the black dye out.I honestly doubt she'll do that though."She giggled.  
"Uhh...thanks I guess."I took both flutes.  
~The red flute can go with my other outfit.~I nodded in satisfaction,It was weird I asked Miyako to make a red outfit for me then suddenly Mizuki comes at the right time and gives me a red a black flute.I got a bit suspicous.  
"Well thats all I came to tell you!Hope ya like the welcome gifts."She smiled and walked away.I secretly followed walked in a room and shut the door.I put my ear to the door.  
"So did you give it to her?"I heard a voice most likely Miyako's.  
" I wonder why she asked you for a red outfit."Mizuki said.  
"We shouldn't stick out noses in her life."Miayko replied.I walked away.I walked in the room I was staying had a forest background with cherry blossom tree' petals were floating everywhere and a pond was up ahead.  
"I wish that scenerio was real."I sighed.  
"And I wish that the war would end soon...so many innocent people getting hurt."I sighed again.  
"So much sighing today."I sighed I laughed.  
~Well I'll see how Boomer is doing.I never really got to find out much about him.~I walked out of my room and went outside.I found Boomer with water around him.  
"WOAH!"I said. The water got on Boomer. He looked at me.  
"Y-You startled me Momoko."Boomer was drenched in water  
" How'd ya do that though?"I asked him.  
"Hm?Oh since im from the water village I'm able to control only people I know that can control water are me Miyako and another 's a very rare element to actually have."Boomer explained.  
"Like how you and Brick had red glowing body's that means you can control Fire."He said.  
"Really?"I nodded.  
"I never really understood how Brick can make fire without needing to make fire with rocks and sticks or something."Boomer said rubbing his head.  
"Maybe I can do that too!"I said excitedly.  
"Maybe but you'd have to through years of training."Boomer said.  
"Is there another way to control fire?"I asked was thinking.  
"Ummm...well I heard that anybody that has the power to make/control fire they can also do it with an instrument..."Boomer said.  
"I know how to play the flute!"I looked at me excitedly.  
"Then you can maybe try and control fire!"He said.  
"But it'd be to dangerous around can burn the house down..."He thought for a minute.  
"I know a special place I came upon during battle."He said.  
"A special place?"I asked him.  
"You'll 'll be only our little place together."He smiled and took my hand leading me away.

* * *

Miyako's P.O.V

* * *

"It'll be only our little place together."I heard Boomer say.I hid.I peeked and saw Boomer leading Momoko away.  
"W-What?"I said.I dropped the red clothes I made for Momoko.I quickly picked it up.I walked in Momoko's room and put her clothes on her bed.I saw something on a brown table.I closed the door.  
"I wonder what that is..."I said.I saw a pink book with Momoko written in the front cover.  
"Hm..."I grabbed the book and opened it.I started to read.  
'What am I doing here?Why am I here anyways? Miyako's really nice is so kind to make me an outfit,Koaru's helping me in combat,Boomer seems nice too,Butch seems like a perv, Brick seems to really hate me though.I'm trying my best to get used to this place.I dont feel like I belong here though.I dont even have my memories I try to remember but my head starts to hurt.I guess I shouldn't worry about it to much.I feel like I asked for to much when I told Miyako to make me a red outfit...maybe I shouldn't have come after all.' I closed the book before I continued to read on more.I sighed.I walked out the room and closed the door.

* * *

Momoko's P.O.V

* * *

I'm being led somewhere by Boomer to a "secret" place for "only" the two of us.  
~I wonder where this "Secret"Place is...~I thought to myself.  
"We're almost there."He said with a smile.  
"O-Okay..."I suddenly stopped and threw me in the air.  
"EEEK!"I screamed while being thrown caught me.  
"W-What'd you do that for?!"I asked him pinching his cheek.  
"Hey its just easier and faster to go to the place like this."He smiled.  
"Huh?"He started running and the tree's zoomed by.  
~He's fast like Brick!~I thought to I noticed that Boomer was carrying me bridal style.I started to looked at me.  
"Whats wrong your face's a bit red..?"He asked me.  
"N-No reason!"I said turning away.I heard him chuckle a started to get slower.  
"Are we here already?"I asked put me down and looked around.  
"All clear!"He grabbed my hand and we walked through some tree's and we stopped the sunlight filled my eyes.I shaded my eyes and looked at the scenerio.  
"WOAH!"I smiled.  
"Glad you like it."He said.

* * *

**Me:What'd he show Momoko?What'd Miyako do?Who's the person thats gonna "betray" them?Why does Brick act different around Mizuki? Who's the note from? Why is Momoko being taken away?What she gonna do?!Is she gonna be alright?Can she control fire properly?Why'd she ask Miyako for a red outfit?!  
Brick:Woah there kitty kat calm down**

**Butch:She's just nervous.**

**Boomer:*hugs me* its okay kitty dont be nervous you have me...**

**Me:Let meh gooooooooooooooo!**

**Boomer:Noooooooooo!  
**

**Miyako:*sulks***

**Boomer:*Doesn't notice***

**Butch and Koaru:*sighs***

**Brick:*stares* O.o**


	3. SOPA is back!

It is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer and saw more notes and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I am exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad and FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another affects us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friends, have them spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. But we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before let's do it again come on lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


	4. 3)Me and Boomer's special place

**Me:...Hey im back...**

**Brick:Yo Kitty what happened to you?**

**Me:Meh fingers hurt from doing pizzicato on meh violin so much...pizzicato is another word for plucking BTW...**

**Blossom:I thought u said u played the Viola?**

**Me:Well I got switched to Violin which doesn't really bother me...**

**Boomer:Its actually really uncomfortable to hold a violin right...**

**Me:Yeah I learned that the hard way.**

**Koaru:Start the damn chapter already...**

**Me:geez...**

* * *

Blossom's/Momoko's P.O.V

* * *

"WOW!"I said my eyes sparkling.  
"I'm glad you liked it."Boomer said. It was a peaceful pond with fish swimming in the crystal clear,blue the distance there was a waterfall and flowers were floating around the pond. My eyes gleamed/sparkled staring at the scene. Boomer suddenly picked me up and swiftly put me behind the waterfall without somehow slipping.  
"Stay here."He he disappeared again.  
"His face looked serious...or was that just my imagination?"I said.I looked around.  
"I have a bad vibe here...I should get out of here..."I said.I was walking towards the falling water and slipped head hitting the floor first...  
"owwwyyy!"I said.  
"I didnt know you could be such a whiner."A voice said.  
"Hey!I am NOT a WHINER!"I quickly got up and looked at where the voice was coming from.  
"Shut up girly."The voice said.  
"Why dont YOU shut up little boy?!"I yelled. He chuckled.  
"Look girly I'm not old...not even close but I AM one year older than you..."He said.  
"Oh shut u-...wait how do you know how old I am?"I asked sighed.  
"...look girly..we've been here for only 5 years...and NOW you've lost your memories...what a timing...all im saying is I'll be watching you just to make sure you can come back...we dont belong here..."He said. My head suddenly starts to hurt.I ignore the pain.  
"...so you know me?Who am I?Why are WE here?Why do you know?When'd we meet?"I ask him with more questions filling my mined. He sighed AGAIN.  
~Well this guy sure does sigh alot...~I thought to myself.  
"When'd we meet?Well we've known each other for quite a long time...Why are WE here?Well its your fault we're here Momoko!You just HAD to go and find that stupid-...shit he's coming...I'll meet you again girly...and one more thing..."He suddenly disappeard and I feel someone breathing on my ear.  
"Do NOT tell anyone about me..."He completely disappeared.I looked around confused.  
~So its my fault we're here?Where'd he go?Where'd he COME from!?~I thought to myself.I see a shadow on the other side of the water fall.I slowly approach it and-  
"Boo!"Boomer said his face popping up.I scream and pushes him off the edge of the water fall.I open one eye...  
"Oops..."I said.I walk out of the water fall and stand on the edge looking down I see Boomer soaking wet lying on the ground.I quickly and somehow not slip while running to Boomer.  
"...Is he okay?!Oh my gosh what'd I do?!It's my fault I did this!Wait HE'S the one who popped out of no where and scared the living souls out of I was the one who pushed him!But its his fault I-...okay momoko calm down take a deep breath."I inhale,exhale,inhale,exhale then I calmed down.I stare at Boomer.I put my ear to his chest then quickly pulled my head away.  
"His cloths are wet...I should dry them..."I said.I start to take his baby blue jacket off and set it beside me then I take his shirt off revealing his chest...I suddenly feel my cheeks burning up.  
~Oh i'm blushing...geez I'm just preventing him from getting sick...right?...nothing more...nothing more at all...~I thought to myself still blushing hard from seeing Boomer's chest.I put the shirt down and stare at him.I blush even harder.  
~Oh Momoko stop this nonesense!~I shook my head and sighed.  
"...what do I do now..."I said...I put my ear to his chest to see if his chest was still alive.I can hear his heart beating fast.  
~Thats strange his heart beat is faster than usual...~I thought...I hear a noise and look at Boomer...he was sound asleep...I giggle.  
"He must be tired..."I said.I take off my jacket and cover Boomer's chest with it.I start a fire and dry Boomer's cloths while waiting for him to wake up.I start to feel sleepy and sit next to Boomer staring at his sleeping profile.I start to dooze off a bit.  
~Just a short nap...~I thought then I closed my eyes and fell fast asleep.

(Momoko's Dream)

I opened my eyes and see a little girl with orange hair,pink eyes and a ribbon on her hair...she was crying

"M-mama!Papa!"She cried out.A boy hugged had orange hair,red eyes and a red cap on.  
~He looks so much like him...~I thought to myself.  
"Shhhhh its okay Momo..."He said.  
"They're DEAD!THEY'RE DEAD!"The girl yelled everything went mind wandered...  
"They're...dead?"I said.I looked around.I saw the girl again but she looked like she was in middle school now and wore a uniform,sitting on a desk looking out the seemed to be whispering something.A boy with black hair and green eyes walked girl "Momo" turned around and looked at him she smiled.  
"Hey Momo-chan!"He smiled looked forced.  
"Hi!Hey have you seen the red-head?I haven't seen him around lately..."She said while the boy walked up to looked a bit sad now.  
"You haven't heard yet?..."He said to her she looked confused.  
"She hasn't heard that he disappeared last night?"Someone whispered.  
"He disappeared last night after a flash of light..."Another one heard them whisper.  
"Oh shit...she heard us.."Everyone ran out the head started to hurt.  
"STOP!STOP!NO!HE'S NOT GONE!HE'S STILL HERE!"I screamed.  
~Who's he?Why do I feel so sad...Why do I feel so much fear...?~My mind was filled with so much questions...My mind was so was like a maze.

(Dream ends)

I wake up with a painful headache.I sat up holding my head. I noticed I was sweating looked at me worried.  
~Oh he's awake already.~I thought to seemed like he woke up not that long ago.  
"Are you okay Momoko?"He asked me concerned.I forced a smile.  
"Yeah I'm fine."I replied.I looked at him more closely and started blush.  
"Umm...er...uhh..."I couldn't find the words to say.  
"Whats wrong?"He asked looking confused.  
"Erm...a shirt..."I said looking looked down at himself and blushed jacket I put on him fell off.  
"Err...uhh..."He said.I remembered the shirt I put by the fire to dry it off but it wasn't there.I saw ashes by the fire.  
~H-His shirt got burnt!~I thought to myself panicking then I saw Boomer putting a shirt on.I was confused.  
"I saw a clean pear of shirt next to me when I looked around."He said noticing my confusion.  
"ooohhh..."I said.I got up and also stood up.I noticed that the sun started to rise.  
"Oh I guess we were asleep for quite awhile..."I said and Boomer nodded.  
"We should probably before anyone notices."He said while picking me up.  
"Do I really have a choice?"I said giggling while he started running. He laughed.  
"I guess not."He said smiling.

* * *

**Yeah This took 5 days to finish (NOT including the days I DIDN'T work on this...) So I'll probably like once every what..?...7 months or so?Yeah I know I'm such a cruel actress. xD**


End file.
